


On The Kitchen Counter

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Infidelity, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Jackson was infuriating, the worst beta an Alpha could get. He was a smug, disobedient and never-listening werewolf. When Derek gives orders, he would just smirk, cross his arms and wait till Derek has to give him a red-eyed alpha look to put him in motion. When they trained, Jackson couldn't look more bored, as if he wasn't listening to the whole thing.But Today, he got off-limits.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	On The Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, It's me again with another cheating couple I think It's hot: Derek and Jackson.  
> Again, english is not my native language, so excuse me for anything. I'm open to suggestions, corrections and tips.
> 
> Also, I'm marked this as rape/non-con but there's really no rape, just some elements here and there. 
> 
> So pls, enjoy.

Jackson was infuriating, the worst beta an Alpha could get. He was a smug, disobedient and never-listening werewolf. When Derek gives orders, he would just smirk, cross his arms and wait till Derek has to give him a red-eyed alpha look to put him in motion. When they trained, Jackson couldn't look more bored, as if he wasn't listening to the whole thing.

But Today, he got off-limits.

It was a pack night day, and before the meeting as everyone was arriving Jackson was one of the Firsts to get in to the reformed loft. Then he waited until Derek and everybody else on the place was distracted to grope his ass on the tight pants he was using and whispered something in his ear.

"Nice ass, Hale."

The Alpha just didn't react right there for the sheer surprise. How could Jackson dare? But Derek contained his wolf's urge, and made a decision: He was going to fuck Jackson in to submission.

So, finished the Pack Meeting he told the beta to wait and got upstairs to prepare things. He would find a way to distract Stiles, maybe send him one night for his dad's. Then he would teach Jackson a lesson.

However, when he got back, he saw another scene: Stiles was already distract, seated on the couch, his notebook on his lap and phones loud on his ear. Jackson was on the kitchen, practically bent over the kitchen counter, while supporting his arms on said counter. By the position Stiles was in, his back was turned to the kitchen. None of them seemed to notice the Alpha as Jackson too looked distracted with his cellphone.

Yet, it was too risky, Stiles could catch them any time. However, for Derek's Wolf side It was perfect, plus the way Jackson was bent over as exposing his ass to be mounted. He would just need be less noisy and keep Jackson shut.

So no longer containing his urge Derek walked stealthily towards the beta. He would get there, get him from behind, give him a good Alpha dicking, and them no more disrespect.

And sure he got there, but ready to get Jackson he was surprised: with a Swift movement Jackson had grabbed the Alpha, and in no time, and with a sudden burst of werewolf strength Derek was now the one bent over the counter.

He was shocked. How could Jackson had overpowered him? The answer hits him: Jackson actually listens during the training. A sudden wave of pride comes to him, as Jackson's Alpha. But still he has work to do.

Then he realized: His pants and underwear were down, exposing his ass and cock to the air. Jackson has one of his hands on Derek's waist, a vice-grip. Probably Jackson used his moment of shock to this.

The Alpha turned his head back, in time to see Jackson tug his owns pants down, freeing his hard-rock massive cock from its confinement. It bounced wildly with the movement.

Derek could have tried something but Jackson was faster and with a single motion thrusted all-in the biggest cock Derek ever saw. 9 and a half inches, surely.

He half-grunted, in an attempt be quiet. He gave Jackson a low growl and turned his head back facing the front. Seeing as Stiles was still distracted he turned back to Jackson, who looked briefly at Stiles and smirked. Derek flashed his eyes, but Jackson gave no shit to that and experimented a single hard thrust with his hips, hitting the alpha's prostate and making Derek whine like an omega bitch, trying to swallow his sounds.

"What's up, Alpha?" Derek didn't retort, deciding not to give this joy to Jackson.

Then he sees the beta with his free hand grab his shirt and toss It over his head. He was still wearing it, technically, but now he has his chiseled torso exposed. Said hand helped the other gripping the alpha's hips.

"Ready?" A smirking Jackson asked, anxious for the fucking and panting with desire. Again, Derek didn't respond.

Jackson wasted no time, his rhythm already brutal and impatient from the beginning - every thrust a hit on Derek's prostate, who now realized how thick said beta was. He could feel every hard vein on that cock pressing against his rim as Jackson was nailing his ass. Derek himself having a hard time making silence, while Jackson was clearly not caring for that. Also having to check every time how Stiles was doing.

"What's wrong, Hale?" Said Jackson, between grunts. "Never got a good dicking before? That's why you're always so cocky, hu?

"Fuck you… Whittemore…" He barely got out, before Jackson gave another particular hard thrust and again making him do half grunts and whines.

Derek's cock was also hard, leaking so much pre-cum that Derek didn't think otherwise before grabbing it and starting a desperate rhythm himself.

Jackson stopped, his cock pressed painfully against Derek's prostate.

"Fuck… What now?" The Alpha panted.

"You will come from my cock." He said, freeing Derek's hips just to grab his wrists and pull his arms back, before continuing his thrusts.

Now Derek could barely do anything to be quiet. Using his arms to pull him back on his cock, Jackson gave him the hardest pounding he ever took. Stiles for sure was going to be deaf for the volume of his earphones would have to be insane to him not to listen the beta putting the alpha in his place.

Jackson pounded his prostate in an insane rhythm: never faltering, he abused Derek's prostate every single time he thrusted in, and when he thrusted out leaved a gap Derek hated. Jackson's hips smacking the Alpha's ass and heavy balls hitting the other's were extremely noisy. 

By the way they're panting sure Derek knew they're going to cum soon, plus Jackson was brutal on his thrusts, a fierce expression on his face. For Derek's side, his orgasm was all built up, just some more pounding and he would come. Then, in a thrust he noticed something hard in the base of Jackson's cock, and it was getting bigger and harder every second, every thrust catching on his rim. "No way", he thought.

"Whittemore… don't knot me." He ordered, against his own desires.

"Fuck!" Said wolf growled between thrusts."… Okay!"

One more of Jackson's particularly hard thrusts and Derek caught himself coming with a loud moan he barely prevented, his cock bursting on the base of the counter. But the moan he gave wasn't louder than the next one, as he felt Jackson's knot finally surpass his rim and lock them together, followed by the eruption of insane amount of cum as Jackson filled him up, making impossible for him to complain for a while.

"Seriously, Whittemore?". Derek could finally speak as Jackson released his arms, and the alpha used them to support himself on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Hale." Jackson said condescending, fixing his shirt back on. Before his Alpha could retort he simply gave a roll of his hips, and the alpha shut up.

"Derek?" They both froze listening to this voice: Stiles, now turned back, looked at them with a confused and innocent look. "What's going on?"

"We're talking." He lied straight up, noticing some things. First, from the position they are in, behind the counter, Stiles could not see from their waist down. And second: by his reaction, he simply didn't realize he got Derek with Jackson balls deep on him.

"Sure." A smug Jackson continued, following the alpha's lie. "As best as Derek can talk with my knot in him."

"Gross, douchebag." The human's face contorted. "Not funny at all."

They were on thin Ice, but that didn't stop Jackson's knot to send another wave of thick cum up the alpha's ass. Derek barely bit his tongue, but Jackson was take by surprise.

"Fuck." He said, earning a strange look from Stiles. Jackson simply grabbed his phone. "I forgot I should've texted my mom."

"But… why are you both like this?"

"Oh, I was looking at you. And Jackson…" Derek desperately put his mind to work, seeking and answer before the damn Idea came in to mind. "Since when you give a shit for what Jackson does?"

Stiles smiled warmly before sending an okay to his boyfriend, turning back to the notebook, and putting back his earphones.

Stiles could be oblivious sometimes, but for sure the way both werewolves lied helped. They Just acted the most naturally possible as if Jackson just didn't knot Derek and was pumping his seed in to him.

There were some good minutes before the knot came down, and Jackson took his spent cock back in to his pants, giving the alpha's big butt a hard smack and then he finally left.

Stiles didn't took his eyes away from his notebook a single time again, at least not before the movie ended.


End file.
